A different angel
by Ibarelywritefics
Summary: Maybe your angel came earlier than expected and you just missed it. Quick Yooseven oneshot


It was a busy day at the office, but what else was new? Papers to be organized, processed, ran to the director, meetings to organize… So much work. Jaehee could only sob to herself as she went through the paperwork and organized another cat project together. "You would have thought he would have stopped this after getting married but he's almost doubled it entirely…" Jaehee thought to herself.

Then again, he wasn't the only one thinking up cat projects these days.

But, there was a huge difference now. A few actually…

"Hey, Jaehee!" A familiar voice rang from behind her, "Does this get filed under culture or social?" Yoosung said as he brought her paper work.

That was the first change. Yoosung had actually taken up interning for Jumin's company shortly after he was married. Jumin didn't have a set position for him, so he kind of just tossed Yoosung to Jaehee. The assistant had an assistant…

"Actually that would go under the fine art category. It's in the third drawer. And did you file those other documents correctly?"

"Well… I hope so…!" Yoosung said with a whine.

"Hoping isn't good enough." Jaehee sighed, "If you can't get it done correctly, I have to go behind you and fix it. Ask before you organize ANYTHING you have doubts on. ANYTHING."

Yoosung nodded and walked back to the drawer.

It felt like only a few minutes had passed by, but it was more like an hour before Jumin stepped out of his office. "Alright, it's about 2pm, I'm not going to be late again today." He turned to Jaehee, "When was the conference call scheduled?"

"At 4pm, sir." Jaehee quickly replied.

"Two hours, okay then…" Jumin sighed, "I should really build a whole restaurant on the first floor one day. I don't think she's going to enjoy me having to rush back out."

Jumin nodded and waved for a bit, "Take your break once all those papers are organized." Jumin said quickly before leaving out the door.

Jaehee looked at Yoosung to see his progress and he was almost…done? It almost felt like a whole new world to Jaehee. Jumin always tried to schedule himself to have lunch with MC at least once a week, if not more.

"Sure, I can enjoy dinner and breakfast with her." Jumin had remarked about it over being questioned by Jaehee in the past, "But I would like to spend more time with her. Not to mention, I prefer a chef cook dinner so we can enjoy our evenings together. I wake up early to make her breakfast so she can enjoy it in bed while I get ready for work. The only time I can have her own cooking is lunch time. She's a very skilled cook. I love her cooking more than any chef I have ever tried."

Jaehee really wasn't going to complain about actually having a whole two hours to eat a real meal. Yoosung himself spent his lunch time playing LOLOL on his desktop and snacking on chips, but on rare occasions, he actually would have a whole home cooked lunch to eat.

"Here, Jaehee!" Yoosung pulled out a second box, "I made one for you today for the sandwich last week!"

Jaehee opened it cautiously but took a small breath of relief upon seeing its contents. It was a very traditional lunch box with some nice cuts of fish in between.

"Did you cook all of this?" Jaehee asked.

"Yep!" Yoosung grinned, "I may have dropped down to C's in college, but I didn't lose my ability to make a decent meal! I just can't always afford it…" he whined.

"If you would stop spending so much money on that game…" Jaehee took a bite of the rice. It was nice and moist.

"I can't help it." Yoosung whined. "I can't play as much anymore, so I have to pay with money instead of time now."

Jaehee sighed, "Just don't let me catch you playing it during work hours again." She reflected back to a few months ago. She had seen him playing on a rather busy day and ended up hitting him rather hard with the folder in her hand. Even Jumin had looked out of the office to see what the problem was. Yoosung then had his first sit down talk with Jumin after that, but it never happened again.

"I know…" Yoosung whined. "I'm still surprised I'm right behind Seven in the rankings still."

"Ah…" That was right, Seven did play that game too. Jaehee hadn't really had too much time to check in on the messenger for a good while. Then again, it wasn't exactly for a good reason.

She didn't exactly know the details, but V just stopped showing up. Jumin had tried to contact him after his honeymoon, but had no success. Seven had said V wasn't going to be around for a good while but… Jumin had lost his nerve. He wasn't sure where V went to, and Seven just didn't answer.

After MC had managed to calm Jumin down, Jumin just stopped going to the chat room. "If V isn't going to be around, it will be impossible to hold the parties." Jumin sighed, "If we are not going to hold parties, then I have no place being here."

Jaehee would slip in a bit afterwards, but she shortly found herself becoming like Jumin with Yoosung. "So this is how he felt…" she thought to herself as she reminded Yoosung of his work for the next day whilst reminding him of his daily faults.

Zen was also around too. He was busy acting, but it got closer and closer to the time for the actual musical itself, he practically vanished from the messenger himself.

They just stopped going…

"How is Seven doing these days?" Jaehee asked.

"Oh…" Yoosung thought, "Well, he's a little hard to read, but I think he's doing fine. He was talking about his cars on LOLOL last night."

"Still with the cars… I hope he's eating better." Jaehee sighed.

"Who knows? It's Seven, so I doubt he's going to change." Yoosung laughed. "Ah, he did say he would want to meet with me soon. He said he wanted to give me something!"

"You don't think it's a trick do you?" Jaehee reminded Yoosung of Seven's numerous tricks on him in the past.

"N-No way! Seven may be silly sometimes, but if he wants to meet in person, he's serious!" Yoosung said.

"Well, I suppose that's true." Jaehee said looking at Yoosung, "Still, you should be careful. It is still Seven."

"Don't worry." Yoosung giggled. "I will. Thanks for caring~" He said as he ate more of his meal.

It took a few days for the plans to be fully settled, but a few days later, Yoosung found himself at the doorstep of Seven's house.

"Let's see…" Yoosung said to himself, "The password was "I want to dance" in Arabic, so I guess…" he tried to put it in but got Seven's laughing face instead.

"Sorry! That password is old! But I am a forgiving God, so I will let you try again before I unless my ultimate beast upon you!" The screen voiced.

"Seveeennn…." Yoosung growled. Not this… Not again.

However, it was a bit different. Seven had answered right away. "Oh, Yoosung, you're here early…" Seven smiled, "I figured Jumin would keep you later to keep away from me."

"I don't think Jumin is as mad at you as you think he is." Yoosung said as he walked inside slowly, "But what's with the sudden call over? I mean, it's been a few days in planning, but you never really call me over anyway so…"

"Oh… that…" Seven looked over at his working computer. "What do you think about taking that?"

"Taking what?" Yoosung looked around the area.

"That… the computer." Seven said.

"Wh-what?!" Yoosung looked at Seven like he was mad, "Seven that one's a monster house! Are you getting an upgrade from it?! How is that even possible?!"

"Mmmm… There are ways, I guess." Seven said in his slightly covering tone. "But I probably won't be needing it any time soon in a good while. I'd hate for it to go to waste though, so I figured a good ol friend could use it! It's great on LOLOL!"

Yoosung wasn't buying it. There had to be some kind of catch. "What's the deal? What are you aiming for this time?"

"Nothing~!" Seven smiled. "I'm just being a good friend! A best friend!"

"It's really not like you to just give things out for free though. Especially something that important." Yoosung nervously pointed out. It wasn't that he DIDN'T want it, he just wanted to know what the strings attached to it was this time.

"I mean it though. For real this time. I don't even have a picnic planned for us."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!"

It still seemed too… difficult to believe. "But I don't even know if I can move something that big… I only took the bus this far…"

"Oh… That's true. Well, I can always bring it to you in one of my babies." Seven smiled. "Or you can just take one and bring it back later!" Seven smiled again.

Yoosung felt a pit in his gut throwing something off. "Seven… what is going on?"

"Nothing, just some spring cleaning!" Seven chirped.

"It's fall."

"Fall cleaning?" Seven responded.

"You don't even let your maid touch your cars, but you're going to let me borrow one?" Yoosung looked at Seven with a serious face.

"Well, you drove it before and it was fine!" Seven smiled, "It could have gone way worse!"

"That was an emergency! I was nervous the entire time." It was a bad memory for Yoosung really that never got cleared up entirely. He had long since given up trying to get a whole story from Seven.

"Yeah…" Seven suddenly went really mellow, "Sorry about that. I probably shouldn't have brought it up."

"Seven, what is going on? Are you trying to play a prank? I'll fall for it if you want, but you're acting a bit too friendly today."

Yoosung looked around at some screens. He looked around at the house and back at Seven. "You're hiding something, I can tell."

"I'm hiding a lot of things." Seven retorted back.

"Yes, but right now… You're not telling me something and… I want to know what it is." Yoosung's eyes glanced around a bit more. There had to be a clue around something. A fishing line? A laser? Something?

While looking around, he noticed the rather… abnormally clean floor.

"Your floor is a little… cleaner than usual." Yoosung noted.

"You like it~? I'm sure Vanderwood would be pleased if she saw this." He smiled, "But that's against the point of all of this."

That's when Yoosung noticed it… his first clue. "Have you not been eating your honey butter chips as much?"

"Ah?" Seven looked around, "Well, I guess I got tired of them a bit myself. Other foods aren't bad either."

"But…" Yoosung pointed out, "All of your boxes in the corner you kept are gone." He looked around for any more stashes. "I don't see any of them either. You wouldn't be not planning something if you didn't pack those chips up."

Seven rubbed the back of his neck and sighed a bit and muttered something under his breath, "Well… I guess there's no point here I guess. You catch on too quick sometimes. I really should look up your family lineage."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yoosung giggled nervously again.

"I'm leaving."

Yoosung froze for a moment and processed Seven's words carefully. "What?"

"I'm leaving. Moving. Going away. Forever. Tonight's gonna be my last night here." Seven said solemnly.

"Wha-What?!" Yoosung finally found his response. "What do you mean leaving!?"

"Now's a good time for it really." Seven said, "I stuck around for the RFA, but since V left, there's nothing for me to really have. I have to disappear again. Entirely."

"That's not…That's not fair or right! You're still our friend!" Yoosung felt tears forming in his eyes. Seven was going leave? Like this? Who else had he told?! "I mean… does anyone else know about this?!"

"Nah. I try to keep stuff like this low key, but I thought you would like some of my tech. Honestly, you can take as much as you can shove into a car and run off with it all."

"But I don't want to!"

"Well I'm not gonna force you to, but I'm gonna blow this place up entirely tonight."

"BLOW IT UP!?" Yoosung was in complete shock.

"Yeah." Seven said so casually, as if it were just another day in the life. "I just have to get rid of all of all the stuff I'm not using. Aside from my money and chips of course. I can use those later."

"Even your cars?!" Yoosung chirped.

"Even the cars. The insurance on them and legal tracking. Not to mention some of them have built in GPS."

Yoosung wanted to cry. He hadn't seen Seven in months and had barely spoken to him, but now that he was here again he was going to. "Seven, why?" Yoosung looked like a sad puppy. "Why are you going? You can't stay?"

"I told you. My job is dangerous. Not to mention, if the RFA isn't going to be around, I need to cut ties with that. I was gonna have to do it eventually. Vanderwood didn't tell anyone about it, but we would both get into a lot of trouble if the agency found out about it."

"So then leave! What kind of job does that?! I'm sure Jumin can get you a job too!"

Seven let out his usual smile, "Oh can I be Elly's official petsitter~~? I wouldn't mind to rub her soft tummy one more time."

"A real job, Seven. Jumin's upset but I'm sure he can understand you had your reasons." Yoosung explained, "And Jaehee… She wondered about you the other day too! Zen cares for you a lot too…And… MC…"

"MC…" Seven echoed and took a deep breath, "How is she doing these days?"

"Ah?" Yoosung perked up. Good, Seven still had interest in MC! He could try to use this! "G-Good! She has been taking a lot of etiquette classes to be better in formal situations with Jumin, but she's also good at cooking."

"Good at cooking, huh? That makes sense…" He said with a defeated sigh. "I'm glad she's doing okay."

"Seven… you're… are you upset about something?" Yoosung noted Seven's obvious change in demeanor.

Seven thought to himself for a bit. He was going to leave, so really, he could share anything with Yoosung and be gone in the morning. Or he could hold them to himself and carry that with him too. Not like he didn't have enough emotional luggage to move around with. His shoulders felt heavy. He slumped on to his sofa and looked at the ground, conflicted on whether he wanted to answer it or not, even though his body obviously yelled no.

"I feel bad." Seven confessed.

"If you feel bad, just say so!" Yoosung sat down next to him, "Seven, I'm still your friend. Everyone is still your friend! As long as Seven is Seven, we'll be right here!"

"Right here… Everyone…" Seven mindlessly repeated, "That would be nice…"

"It's true! I'm right here, aren't I?" Yoosung yelled.

Seven took a moment to look at Yoosung. Sure, he came on the premises of getting free stuff, but he was staying for Seven's own sake. It was actually a little touching really. "I'm an idiot." Seven confessed again in the same defeated tone, "I'm sorry Yoosung, but you really don't need to waste your time on an idiot like me."

"I'm not that bright either!" Yoosung immediately cheered on. "I only got my job because Jumin and Jaehee felt bad about my college grades!"

Seven laughed weakly, "You really could have done better… But then again, so could I…"

Yoosung was still confused. "Seven, what are you talking about? You've done great for yourself! A lot of money, a cool job, great stuff, top ranking in LOLOL!"

"I can always be good with computers." Seven rambled, "But everything else in life just feels like it wants to leave me behind."

"Stop saying that when I'm here! It's not true!" Yoosung sounded very hurt.

"Sorry… I know… You keep saying that but…" He trailed his eyes off into the distance, "Do you think… MC likes me?"

"What? Of course she does! She still talks about all your jokes and hero shenanigans!" Yoosung confirmed for the confused Seven.

"She…does?" His eyes didn't move at all, "Then… I guess I'm just not good enough? I'm just the funny guy?"

Slowly it was dawning on to Yoosung what the problem with MC was. "Seven, did you…do you… love MC?"

He sighed, "Love? I don't know… I think so? I don't want to say yes because she's with Jumin but…" He took out his own phone and opened an image on it. It was a selfie MC took of herself, but it looked a bit older.

"This is the image I found on her phone when she first joined." He chuckled, "Look at that smile on her face… She's… she's an angel, isn't she?"

"An angel?" Yoosung looked at it closely. Her smile was warm and inviting, as if she was saying "Come and be my friend." with just her face alone. "Y-Yeah! MC is a sweet person!"

"That's the part… She's nice… sweet… understanding… caring. There's not enough ways to describe her beyond an angel." He picked up the cross around his neck, "I had believed her to be… my own angel." he shook his head, "But that's just silly. She was meant for Jumin!"

"B-But!" Yoosung wasn't sure of a response. To tell Seven what he wanted to hear would probably be a lie, but he couldn't think of a good way to place the truth either, "I mean she understood him when he was a mystery to all of us, but even then she still loves all of us."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just being greedy." He sighed, "But that will all be over by tomorrow."

"No!" Yoosung grabbed Seven's shoulders, "I'm not letting you just walk off like this! If you want to leave, I'll be sad but I am NOT letting you leave when you're sad!"

"Yoosung…" Seven gently removed his hand, "I've kind of always been sad. It doesn't change anything. It's nothing new…"

"Then let us change it! What good was the RFA if one of its own members couldn't find happiness?! Wasn't that was Rika was aiming for?!"

Seven was quiet for a long moment. He looked like he wanted to say something but held back. "No, you're right… But I just think I'm a bit out of normal help."

"Then you can get special help!"

"Special help isn't going to work either. I would need an angel to fall down from God as a blessing and touch me gently with her hands as she washes away my tears. I hope she comes down with a cat."

"Seven…" Yoosung looked at Seven in disbelief. He looked like he really was going to leave, but Yoosung had no idea where to begin to convince him.

Actually no, scratch that, Yoosung did have an idea. He stormed off further into the house and slammed the door behind him. He recalled something around here that he could use…

Seven was a bit… baffled? Well, he was almost always confused by the actions of other people, but Yoosung was generally easy to follow. This time… not so much.

A few minutes had passed and Seven was almost ready to go look for Yoosung before the door slammed open to the living room area again.

Yoosung had come out wrapped in Seven's white bed sheets in a weird toga like manner.

"Don't worry Seven, I'm going to be your angel!" Yoosung shouted.

"WHAT?!" Seven looked up, "That's not an angel! Those are my bed sheets! I just made my bed this morning!"

"AND I TOOK IT APART!" Yoosung proudly proclaimed. "Besides! If I can't make you stay, what does it matter?!"

"Oh… good point. You can take those too if you want. They're real silk."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR BED SHEETS, I WANT TO BE YOUR ANGEL! ANGELIC ARROW SHOOT!" Yoosung yelled loudly.

And Seven just stared… What the hell was wrong with Yoosung tonight, did he eat something bad? Was he drunk? "You can have the entire bed."

"I don't have the room for another bed in my house." Yoosung confessed, "Besides, you said you wanted an angel to come down and take your pain away, and I… I want to help you." Yoosung sobbed out, "I really want people to happy. I want you to be happy. You're my friend. This doesn't have anything to do with being an RFA member, you're my friend." Small tears dripped down his cheek, "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay… I'M NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE UNTIL YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND!"

Seven looked at Yoosung like a mad man. "Yoosung, you don't get it. This is for work. I can't leave the agency. It's not that sim—"

"What kind of job requires you to do things like this?!" Yoosung was full out whining while standing in nothing but the bed sheet, "You said yourself before that you felt like a shadow that no one could see because of it. Why? We can see you! I'll always see you!"

"Saying something like that is dangerous…" Seven sighed, "If they find out you've seen me in person knowing what I do, they'd drag you into all of this too."

"Will that make you happy?"

"What?"

"Will it help make you happy? If I join you? I know Jumin and Jaehee gave me a chance to work with them, but if it helps you then… I'll do it!"

"You don't have any skills they would need. You'd be useless." Seven sighed.

"I'm not useless if I help you!" Yoosung pointed out. "Seven, please listen. You've been my friend for two years. You were there making me laugh when I was getting by Rika's death. Yeah, it may not have all been nice, but it helped. It showed me that you were a nice person too. And even when I met you here before, I still trusted you despite not knowing where we went. I still don't have answers on that, and I was okay not asking too much because I didn't want to bother you but I want to know. I want to know what hurt you. I want to know what made you sad. I want to know these things so that I can help you make it better! I felt guilty for days, even after you started to feel better, I still felt guilty. I still do! I know I should have stayed in the car, I know I messed up but I never meant to hurt you at all!"

Seven stood there speechless. He had noticed with the use of the chatroom falling down, he felt like now would be the best time to leave, when everyone wasn't watching him, but… Yoosung, even now, still felt something over that day. He felt bad for making Seven upset, even though it was hardly even his fault.

He walked up and gave Yoosung a hug. It was half way to comfort himself, but also to comfort Yoosung who had started bawling in the middle of his speech. "Sorry… I didn't realize I hurt you that much."

Yoosung regained his breath and slowly slurred out "You're hurting me again…" Yoosung whined.

Seven pulled his arms back quickly, "What? I knew you were flimsy but I barely put any pressure on that one!"

"Not the hug! You leaving!" Yoosung whined.

"Oh… that… Are you saying I can hug you harder?" Seven teased lightly. He was kind of curious now to see how hard he would have to hug Yoosung to hurt him.

"That's a weird thing to ask I mean I guess you ca—AUUGGGHHHH!" Yoosung felt his ribcage being crushed within a second.

Seven used the moment to blink a bit for himself, letting his own tears dry up in his eyes before he looked back up, "That was fun!" He smiled.

"That actually hurt… But seriously, you're not going to leave, right? Please!" At this point, Yoosung was begging.

Seven thought for a bit. He had already told the plan to Vanderwood. He wasn't sure if Vanderwood had relayed anything yet, but even his own getaway car was stowed out back. But then again, Yoosung did have a point. Seven spent two years here with the RFA. Could they ever actually forget him? Yoosung played online games himself, so would Yoosung find him in another game? Would he recognize him? He would have to start over from 'Seven' and become someone else entirely, and it would have to be really good this time. Maybe he could act like Jumin? No… He could never pull that off. Zen maybe? Yoosung well… he was a bit too much of an M for Seven's personal taste directly, but a great match for him.

Gah, this was suddenly difficult for him. Could he leave? In his venture of trying to find happiness for another, he had accidently found his own type of 'home'. He could leave it now and hope he was never found again. He would truly be on the run. At least here, he could stay in one spot, have a few hobbies, do some nice things… And never have to worry about someone like Yoosung telling others about him. He was… in fact, very safe here.

"If I stay, I'm keeping my computer." Seven smirked.

"That's fine! I'm used to my computer anyway!" Yoosung assured him.

"And your trip up here was for nothing…"

"I got you to stay, so I don't think so!"

Seven sighed, "Alright… I'll called Vanderwood and explain things out a bit. Mind helping me unload my chips out from my car? I'm a little hungry anyway."

Yoosung gleefully dashed up to Seven "Yeah! I don't mind at a—" The bed sheet, which was quickly thrown on, rolled off, revealing his pair of boxers underneath.

"… Are those hearts?" Seven asked in amusement.

Yoosung let out a loud cry, "NO! DON'T LOOK! I'M GOING TO PUT MY CLOTHES BACK ON!" He ran back into the deeper rooms of the house with the bed sheet.

"Yeah! We're fixing my bed later too!" He shouted as he pulled out his phone and looked down at it. MC's smile still reflected on the screen brightly. With a small sigh of content, he moved to the call screen and called Vanderwood. He cleared his throat out a bit.

"Meeooowwww. It's me! Yeah, I started packing and realized I'm too lazy. Can you come over and clean up next week? What? I'm having a hard time picking out which car not to burn either~~I love them all so much~~" A little more cheerful than what he would usually make, but Yoosung was still very much in the building and walls could have the best ears sometimes. "Ah? Look on the bright side! It's going to be the same pay! Yeah!"

Vanderwood clearly sounded unpleased with the entire situation on the other end, but Seven would just deal with that later.

Yoosung came out of the room with his usual clothes on. "I can't figure your mattress out…" He whined.

"Don't worry, I'll show you later! Chips now!" Seven said as he put his phone away.

The two unpacked a bit and sat down and made a meal out of the Honey Buddha chips. Seven decided to make a usual night out of teasing Yoosung, and laughing over Yoosung's own gullible self, but it was too much fun. But the hours flew by…

"Shouldn't you be going home? It's kinda late and the last bus is gonna run soon." Seven noted.

"Oh… I was just gonna stay here. For tonight."

Seven was shocked, "But… you have work now, right?"

"I'm not stupid…" Yoosung rebuted, "Last time I was asked to come over I stayed for like what… three days? I got the weekend off."

"Trust fund kid let you have the weekend off?!" Seven was in shock, "To see me? I'm touched! It's like people already think we're a couple!"

"Saying something like that sounds weird." Yoosung confessed, "But I told you, Jumin isn't mad at you. More like… mad at the situation. He understands it though!"

"That's… good to hear." Seven smiled. "I'm glad I can go see my Elly again soon!"

"I don't think he trust you that much yet." Yoosung got the shakes. If Seven wanted to play with that cat, fine but he was all about the cat hair free life these days.

"In that case, I have just the pajamas for you! I got them awhile back when you stayed last time, but I wasn't sure if you were gonna stay again or not." Seven laughed. He got up and brought out a long white onesie pajama set with a cat hoodie. "Yoosung meow~~ It's time for you to get ready for bed meow~~!"

"WH-WHY?! SEVEN NO!" Yoosung cried as he looked at the costume and watched Seven hover over him with a crazed face.

Moments later, Yoosung was crying in the cat onesie.

"Hold still! Hold still!" Seven laughed as he grabbed his phone out again, "I need some pics! Try to smile a bit!"

"Seven you're so mean…" Yoosung whined, "Why are you taking pics like this?"

"To share with everyone!"

"No!" Yoosung whined again.

Seven always had his streak of sadism but it would be a lie to say that anyone but Yoosung brought out this trait at its heaviest. For someone whining and crying, he sure was accepting of the situation!

It was even more surprising that he stayed in the cat onesie the entire time. After their quick dinner, the two jumped on LOLOL and played together while talking about other players from across the room.

"Why are you using a poison shield?! They're undead summons!" Yoosung yelled out.

"Try setting the poison on fire!" Seven suggested.

The two honestly worked really well together when they did fight all those monsters. No way the number 1 and number 2 ranked on the server could lose out to anyone!

More hours fell on to the night and they finished playing their game and sat down for a quick show on TV.

"I keep the TV on a lot in my free time. Do you like cooking shows?" Seven asked.

"I like cooking." Yoosung answered. He never really watched TV so he had no idea.

And it turned out enjoyable. Yoosung and Seven watched various shows with Yoosung trying to look up recipes on his phone for future use. "Ah, this would be good to make. This looks good! Oh my god, I never thought of that!"

"I want to try it!" Seven said for every recipe Yoosung entered into his phone.

The two kept watching TV throughout the night. Seven was so into the series that he missed the part where Yoosung had actually fallen asleep on the sofa. He would have missed it entirely if Yoosung didn't just plop down on to Seven.

Seven looked at Yoosung sleeping and thought of what to do.

Move out the way and get him a blanket? Carry him to his bed? There were a few options here, but really sleep sounded nice for him too. It was a bit of a big day for him overall, even though nothing got done. He took his phone out and was about to set it off to the side to sleep when he got a small idea.

He took a small picture of Yoosung sleeping in his cat pajamas.

"My angel, huh?" He thought to himself as he looked at the picture and laughed a bit. He set his phone down and closed his eyes, letting him get some nicely needed rest, using Yoosung as his own person blanket.


End file.
